Night 1
Night 1 is the first night of all Five Nights at Pico's games, and mostly serves as a tutorial night for the player. Night 1 (FNAP 1) On this night, everyone is rather slow. Giga hides in the Restrooms at 12AM, but is not active after that. Tera moves at 1AM, and moves the same general speed the rest of the night. Nano moves later at around 2AM-3AM. He acts like Tera and moves the same general speed. Pico isn't active at all on this night. Tips * Don't use too much power, and try not to constantly turn on the lights. Use the camera to check on them occasionally. It takes less power to use the camera to check on them then to check both lights. * Do not pay attention to Giga. She is motionless no matter what. Night 1 (FNAP 2) The first half is really easy, but you can very well die if you aren't careful. Toy Tera and Toy Nano become active at around 2AM. Toy Pico becomes active around 3AM-4AM. Toy Giga only moves once at late 5AM. Toy Tera enters your office at 3AM, Toy Nano enters at 4AM, and Toy Pico enters at 5AM. Tips * Be fast with the mask. If you aren't, you won't get very far. * Check the oven in the Kitchen. If you see two white dots, that's Toy Tera. For newcomers, it can be easy to miss. * When you bring the camera down, put the mask on in case a robot is near you. Night 1 (TNAP 3) Night 1 is really easy, even for newcomers. The Unnamed is active at 2AM. He can start in The Backroom or on the 2nd Floor. If he reaches your office or not, that depends on your ability to lure him away with the audio. Tips * Do not ignore the ventilation errors. (well, unless you like getting jumpscared). * Sometimes it's possible to still see for a split second when the video's broken. * if The Unnamed is on Cam 8, do NOT play audio on Cam 9. Despite Cam 8 and 9 being very far away from each other, he will teleport to The Backroom, and leave you more vulnerable. Night 1 (FNAP R) Night 1 is really slow. Nothing happens until 3AM, when Tera moves. It is possible that Tera can reach your doorat 5AM, but there's a rare chance Tera will not get to your door in time. Nano moves at 4AM, and can only get to the Sideyard or the Office Door on rare occasions before the night ends. Giga and Pico are not active at all. Tips * Don't get discouraged. Something will eventually happen. Trust me. * Don't worry about Nano. * Don't leave both doors shut constantly. Night 1 (PR: TLE) Night 1 is really intense surprisingly. Both Tera and Nano move as early as 12AM, and they are mostly fast. You have to worry about four things: * Tera * Nano * the Office 2 camera * Camera errors Tips * The bottom two can be fixed with the Cam OS repair screen. * You'll have to watch Tera and Nano closely. Night vision may be essential in some rooms, for example, most of the rooms in the second floor, like the Laser Tag Arena and the Server Room. * To make Tera and Nano go away, you must have the room lights off, and the Office 2 camera off when they come near and open the door. Audio is essential for the player to know when they open the door. Night 1 (FNAP RDX) Night is mostly the same as Remastered's Night 1, knowing it's mostly the same game. Tera can activate at 2AM rarely, but most likely she'll activate at 3AM. Nano is the same as well, activates at 4AM just like Remastered. This night has no background music, leaving it feeling empty and peaceful. Only Ambiance 1 and 5 are heard. You can hear 1 when Tera's at the Office Hallway (1st position), and you can hear 5 when you start the night, and randomly throughout the first half of the night, up until 3AM. Most tips in Remastered apply to Redux.